quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
The purpose of the gala (Hardline)
|image1 = |image2 = |type = Email |subject = Monarch gala |author = Martin Hatch |date = October 9th, 2016 |time = 10:39am |act = Act 3: The Wine and Cheese Crowd |part = Act 3, Part 1: Research Facility |location = Monarch Research Facility |previous = Bobby Radford Riverport Radio Show 6 (Hardline) |next = Bobby Radford Riverport Radio Show 7 (Hardline) }} is a email Narrative Object found in the Act 3, Part 1 of Quantum Break. The email details Martin Hatch's briefing Monarch Team Leads the importance of the Monarch Gala. This email is a variant and only appears if the "Hardline" option was chosen in the first junction. Content TO: MONARCH TEAM LEADS FROM: MARTIN HATCH DATE: OCT 9, 2016 – 10:39am SUBJECT: The purpose of the gala Greetings, It has been brought to my attention that there is some confusion as to the reason for the upcoming evening gala on Gull Island. I understand that some feel that such a celebration is frivolous, even misguided, in the aftermath of last night’s events at Riverport University and the now-present, steadily advancing Fracture in time. These concerns are understandable, but they are missing the bigger picture. Monarch Solutions is now entering a phase in which its true purpose will be fulfilled. We have finally arrived at the moment for which we have spent years preparing. The purpose of this event is twofold. First of all, for those selected to be a part of the Lifeboat project as scientists, technicians, support personnel, or in some other role, it will be important to see and hear Paul Serene. Continued confidence in the survival program is vital for the continued survival of Monarch, and, ultimately, the human race itself. This is particularly important given recent events; we need to present a desirable and reassuring counterpoint to the sacrifices we’ve had to make. Naturally, not everybody at the party will be among the chosen few, so a certain degree of informational hygiene will be required. I trust you will ensure that those reporting to you are informed precisely to the degree necessary. Secondly, for all of our autonomy and vast resources, Monarch is not functionally independent from the rest of society. In order for our plans to succeed, we will need the support and cooperation of the authorities and numerous business partners, even though they don’t know our true goals. A demonstration of power and confidence, as well as a clear message that Monarch has the will and the reach to fulfill our plans, will go a long way towards securing that support. This is particularly important given our recent hardline approach. We cannot weather the storm of public opinion without support from Riverport’s higher echelons – and if they consider us weak, or a liability, they may choose to probe deeper into our activities. This is precisely the kind of escalation we do not need at this crucial juncture. In conclusion, this is a tremendously important event for the future of Monarch Solutions, and for the future itself. If there are any questions, please don’t hesitate to contact me. Martin Hatch Category:Email Collectibles Category:Narrative Objects Category:Act 3 Category:Quantum Break